For the Best
by The Plaid Slytherin
Summary: Renly and Margaery are comfortable with their plan, but Loras has some doubts.


Loras sat in the godswood, enjoying the quiet. The place had no religious significance for him, of course, true southroner that he was, but it was one of his favorite places at Highgarden. He closed his eyes and let the breeze lift his hair. Being here, in absolute silence, save for the wind in the trees and the birdsong, was a sure way to clear his mind of all the doubt swirling in it.

He heard footsteps on fallen pine needles.

"Ah, you're here," said a voice. "I should have known."

Loras opened his eyes. Margaery brushed off the tree root across from the one Loras was sitting on and sat, fanning her skirts around her. "There," she said. "I found you."

"I wasn't hiding, dear sister." He and Margaery had spent hours playing hide-and-seek in the godswood as children. It was one of his fondest childhood memories.

"Perhaps not from me, but you've concealed yourself quite cleverly from Father. He will have you there to put on display when the lords bannermen come. He has sent Willas to search for you, but don't worry. He isn't looking very hard."

Loras smiled, grateful as ever to his eldest brother, who could always understand without being told.

"Why are you sitting out here?" she asked.

"I needed a place to think," he said. "That's all."

Margaery smiled knowingly. "To think on Lord Renly?"

"I'm very happy for him." Loras hadn't meant his voice to come out so gruffly, and he was certain Margaery noticed it. "And for you, as well."

She leaned back against the weirwood tree. "Well, it was your idea, after all. You were going to marry me to King Robert."

"It was Renly's idea."

"But you didn't object."

He hadn't had a problem with it then. Marrying Margaery to Robert would only have meant his favorite sibling would be in King's Landing, where he could see her whenever he wanted. To see her wed to Renly was another thing entirely. "It wasn't my place," he replied.

"Noble Ser Loras. Maybe they will write a song about us one day. The King, the Queen, and the Kingsguard?"

"I should hope not, for your honor."

Margaery threw her head back and laughed. "If it was honor we were concerned with, we would not have started this game. What honor would I have had with Robert?"

Loras didn't have an answer for that. It would be better for her to be married to Renly, who had not left bastards all over the kingdom. But it would have been better for Loras if she'd married Robert. "I just wish you could have had a chance to marry for love."

"It would not have happened either way. I'll leave love to you." Margaery smiled fondly. "I would only like his ear from time to time. That is the sort of queen I would be."

"You would be a good queen," he said. Margaery was clever, kind, and thoughtful. Then, he stopped, remembering their old childhood games of pretend that had always turned from monsters-and-maidens to something more political. "You would be a good Hand."

She laughed. "We'll see about that." She got up and came to sit beside him. "I know it's hard. It will be for all of us," she said gently. "But this is for the best." She slipped her arm around his shoulders. He stiffened. "Don't be a bear, Loras. Renly won't like you to be sad."

He tried to relax. "I know," he said. "This is the way it must be."

"I know what he means to you. I knew it even before you told me."

He cringed. "Is it obvious to everyone?"

She smiled, rubbing small circles on his back. "To some. Not to Father. Grandmother and Willas, maybe. Not Garlan or Mother, most like."

"I suppose it could be worse," Loras said thoughtfully. "Father could know."

"We're lucky to have Father," Margaery said airily. "None of this would have happened without him. We must let him think he planned it all."

"You shouldn't say such things," he said sternly.

She hugged him round the shoulders. "I got that from Grandmother!"

"Grandmother shouldn't say such things."

"I think Grandmother is old enough to say whatever she likes." Margaery looked skyward and sighed. "Well, I suppose we should go and allow ourselves to be found now. Are you feeling better?"

"I think so." He squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Margaery." Together, they stood and left the godswood arm-in-arm. She had been right. It would be for the best. Loras got a thrill of excitement when he thought about being Kingsguard to Renly's king. And Margaery would be there, as queen. It was for the best, he told himself. For the best.

The feast went on for hours. Margaery had been right about what Father had wanted Loras for. He allowed himself to be paraded around and shown off to bannermen, while Father told of his tourney exploits. He didn't even correct him when Father said he'd won the Tourney of the Hand. He had, once, explained about forfeiting to the Hound-who had saved Loras's life-but Father didn't seem to count this.

"You _would_ have won," he had said firmly. "You defeated three Kingsguard knights. There is no way you could have lost to the Hound, who is no true knight."

 _He saved my life_ , Loras thought, but he didn't say it.

It wasn't for lack of memory that Mace Tyrell insisted Loras had won, because he remembered every other joust he'd ever been in and recounted them in great detail while Loras stood beside him, nodding in agreement while he sipped his wine. At the least, this allowed Loras to pay attention to anything other than Margaery and Renly. He _knew_ it was for show. He had heard as much from both their lips. It felt disloyal to still be jealous, but he couldn't make the feeling go away.

But it was easy to ignore it, when he was engaged in deep conversation about the benefits of this or that lance.

He retired as early as was prudent. He didn't want to be seen leaving early, but he had drunk enough that he wanted his bed. However, even as he lay in the dark, sleep did not come.

After he'd lain awake for some time, the door to his bedchamber creaked open.

"Loras," a voice whispered.

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank the gods." Renly came in with a candle. "I was afraid of misunderstanding Margaery's directions and ending up in some cousin's room." He set his candle on the table and sat on the edge of Loras's bed. "Although I suppose at least that would have relieved some of their doubts, if I was seen pursuing another woman."

Loras sat up. "And this won't do anything to relieve anyone's doubts about anything! You should go back to your chamber. What if Father should want to talk with you?"

Renly laughed. "Your father is still in the hall, making sure none of Paxter Redwyne's presents go to waste."

"But, still! You are to be wed to my sister. If not for you or me, then for her-"

"And _she_ is the one who sent me in here. You're lucky to have her, Loras. If only I should have had a sister. We would not be in this mess if Stannis were one."

Loras didn't know what to say. It seemed that the gods had seen to it that the two people he loved most in the world were perhaps the most unreasonable in the Seven Kingdoms.

Renly put his hand on Loras's back. "Gods, she was right, you _are_ tense. Turn around."

Loras did. There was no use protesting. _Why did I ever introduce them to each other? Combined, they will be the end of me._

Renly's hands took away the rest of his objections.

"You act like I've been in a tourney," Loras said.

Renly kissed the back of his neck as he kneaded Loras's shoulders. "You _feel_ like you've been in a tourney. Your shoulders are as tight as if you've been carrying a lance all day."

Loras didn't answer. It did feel good, though. Usually, when Renly did this, he'd be covered in bruises, exhausted from a hard day of riding and lancing.

"Margaery said the two of you had a good talk," Renly said.

"We did." Renly's thumbs were working on his neck. "We agreed this was for the best."

"I wish it weren't so as much as you do," Renly murmured. His hands moved lower now. Even through the fabric of his shift, Loras's skin tingled. "But Margaery will be a fine queen."

"She will," Loras said with conviction. "We have planned on that."

Another kiss landed behind his ear. "And you will be Lord Commander of my guard, always by my side."

Loras shivered, despite himself.

"Imagine it, Loras." Renly's hands had moved to his lower back. "I will win my crown and we will take back King's Landing. When all is settled, we'll be happy."

"Will we?"

"I will make it so." Renly slipped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Do you doubt your king?"

"Of course not." Now, he was trying not to laugh. That was the only reason Renly was talking like this, and it was having its desired effect.

"Good," Renly said. "Because I am your king and that means you must obey me." It sounded like he, too, was fighting laughter. "And I would have you kiss me."

Loras smiled and did as he was told.


End file.
